1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time internet method of tracking the number and gender of patrons in bar or night club establishments, and more particularly to computer-implemented software for a website and smart phone application that allows system subscribers to review information regarding offerings and special features provided by such establishments, including real-time statistics relating to the size and gender ratio of the patron population in such establishments.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
For planning an evening out at a bar, night club or similar eating and drinking establishment, it is helpful to obtain information about the products and services offered by various establishments, including food and beverages being offered, the pricing of the food and beverages, minimum and cover charges, special offerings, the type of live entertainment being provided, and the like. Moreover, a decision as to which establishment or series of establishments to frequent may include consideration of the number of patrons present in a particular establishment, as well as the gender ratio of the patron population in a particular establishment at a given time.
At the same time, proprietors of establishments that offer alcoholic beverages are concerned about serving alcoholic beverages to individuals in their establishment that are below the legal drinking age, which may be a violation state liquor laws and possibly result in criminal or civil liability. Accordingly, it is necessary for proprietors of such establishments to carefully check the identification documents of visitors entering their establishments to confirm that they are above the legal drinking age. That task is usually accomplished by manually examining the automobile driver's licenses presented by the visitors as they seek entrance to the establishment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system whereby an individual can remotely access a website, for example through a software application on a mobile communications device, to obtain useful information about what is taking place at establishments of interest, as well as real-time tallies of the size of the patron population and of the gender make-up of the patron population in such establishments.
Further, there is a need for a system by which the proprietor of an establishment can quickly and reliably ascertain the age of visitors seeking entrance to the establishment by scanning the driver's licenses of visitors seeking to enter the establishment and immediately verifying the validity of the license and of the scanned information to enable the proprietor of the establishment to refuse entry to those visitors who display invalid credentials or are below the legal drinking age.
The method of the present invention meets the goals of subscribers planning their activities, by providing real-time patron population and gender statistics via the Internet, as well as the goals of the proprietors of establishments serving alcoholic beverages, by providing immediate verification of credentials presented by visitors seeking entrance to their establishments and by providing a means of advising prospective patrons of the goods and services offered by their establishments.